Round after Round
.jpg| }} |} |} : We did it! : We're still in danger. Let's celebrate when you make it to the ground. : You've gotta be kidding me, not toys again... Where are they from actually! : Humph! Humans dumped them. Look! The water is coming up. We better run now! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner and Jack had been through a lot of hardship to defeat all the enemies. As they climbed out of the ground, brown rain was pouring again, which made the dead town even eerier. : The rain will turn you into a monster and drive me mad. We should find shelter first... Let's go to the second floor of that house. The monster will not find us. : 'They know where we are...' : Don't look at me like that. I'm not into anybody except Elizabeth. : I'm not interested in you either. I just want to know what had happened in this town! : Okay. Last month, there were people going missing and beast corpses started appearing in town. Something was wrong and I decided to investigate the case. : I was suspicious of a newcomer who lived in the western peak. So I sneaked into the house and discovered that the suspect and some toys were making an elixir that could activate elemental power. : Activate elemental power... Could it be possibly related to the brown rain? : You're right. They added the elixir into the rain. However, the power was limited and the rain only covered the eastern and western area. : So they brought the humans into the central city and injected the elixir into the rain, turning them into monsters. The monsters broke into the residential area and attacked the humans. : That's horrible... Why did they do that? : The answer is clear. It's to get revenge on those humans who had abandoned their toys. : Revenge...but it doesn't help anything! : So what? Maybe they're not seeking redemption... And they dared to mess around in my town. That's why I needed them pay for that, so I stole all the antidotes. : The glass bottle you gave to Elizabeth! : Yes. But it's not enough to soothe my anger. They dared to hurt my dearest Elizabeth. I'll never forgive them! : Elizabeth...I'm not sure if she's alright... : She's fine. I can feel her energy. But I'm afraid she has already been captured by the toys. I have to save her and kill those bastards! : 'If Elizabeth is fine, I guess Jackie and Glaoux should be fine too... But my only concern is I don't know what the toys will do to them...' : We still don't know where they are. : That's simple. The toys will surely pass through the only path leading to the central city before they attack. Elizabeth must be there! }} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=800000|def=20500|coin=0|esk=1599}} |damage=16188|turn=1 |hp=2400000|def=24360|coin=0|esk=1309}} |} : What a joke. Do you think you can defeat thousands of the toys soldiers with just you two? : They're weaklings. Why should I be afraid? : We're not weaklings! We have lives and power. But today, your enemies are them. : Kill... I want to kill... : It hurts... Stephen... Unforgivable... Glaoux: Ahh...Painful... : It's meaningless. Even if you kill all the humans, you'll never get what you want! : Elizabeth! You dared to inject the elixir into her body again... I'll never forgive you! I'll tear you down! You don't even deserve to die beautifully! : Shut up! You don't even know us. Humans like you will never understand our pain! Attack! : Summoner, Elizabeth is mine. You take care of the others! Elemental power can cleanse the elixir insider their bodies. : What? I cannot handle Jackie and Glaoux alone... Oh, he is already gone. Well I guess I can only do my best then. Fight with me, heroic spirits! 【Entering Wave 4】 : Roarrr...! 【Wave 4 - defeated】 : Thanks for saving me. Let me help you. 【Meet BOSS】 With the help of the heroic spirits, the Summoner woke Glaoux up. Glaoux took down a toy about to pounce on the Summoner, so that the Summoner could focus on handling the uncontrollable Jackie. : Ahh... My head hurts... : It's all your fault, Demon. Die! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Ah... What's going on... The Summoner managed to wake Jackie up before getting burnt by her. Now that Jackie and Glaoux were sane again, they could deal with the toy soldiers together. The Summoner came back to find Jack and saw his figure behind a building. As he approached, the Summoner felt that something was wrong - Elizabeth stabbed a blade of blood into Jack's right shoulder! : Jackkk! }} |hp=5054890|def=18820|coin=125|esk=1741}} |damage=10308|turn=1 |hp=8392100|def=20920|coin=0|esk=342}} |damage=18050|turn=1 |hp=7416250|def=19150|coin=0|esk=1900}} |} : 'I can't attack her. My heart hurts to see her suffering. Let me bear all the pain.' : Cough... You stabbed me twice... It really hurts though... As long as you're safe, I can take all the pain... : Jack... No...I just... Ahhh! : Oh dear Elizabeth, I'm gonna save you now. Jack used his muscles to hold Elizabeth's blade tight and embraced her in his arms. He gripped her hands and leaned in to kiss her. Elizabeth tried to resist but Jack had transferred elemental power through his mouth to balance her chaotic energy, so as to dispel the potion that disrupted her mind. They kissed to their hearts' content and seemed to totally forget the Summoner still being in danger. The Summoner finally fed up with the two and roared. : Are you done yet? She is wide awake already. Come and help me! I'm out of mana! : Oh! You came. I didn't notice. I see only Elizabeth in my eyes. : Me too, my dear. But Summoner has been helping us a lot. We should pay him back. 【Enter Wave 3】 : Humans...hurt me... 【Wave 3 - defeated】 : Hm... Where is Ms. Woodbury? 【Enter Wave 4】 : Humans are always enamoured with the new... 【Wave 4 - defeated】 : This is not Wonderland... Where am I? 【Meet BOSS】 : Revenge...on humans. 【After Battles】 : ...Finally, I am awake... The Summoner and the others had a fierce fight with the toys. With their body size disadvantage, the toys could not withstand the Summoner's attacks and started to retreat. The Summoner then gathered elemental power to hit three leaders of the toys and dispelled the elixir inside their bodies, so as to bring them back to sanity. The toys fell down and their eyes became clear. They raised their heads and looked at the Summoner and the others. : Phew! Finally, I'm back. : Hm? Were you being controlled as well? : We're not the same. We actually do hate humans. 'He' has evoked the hatred in our heart and magnified it. So I lost my mind and acted with that feeling... : Who is 'he'? : 'He' is 'he'. : This is not an answer... I'll rip you off and pull out your cotton if you don't make it clear! : ...I understand. That 'he' is the mastermind. He doesn't belong here, just like Summoner. Am I right? : 'I simply can't hide anything from him.' Glaoux: Forget about the mastermind. Our first priority is to save the humans from those monsters in town. I guess the antidote shall do the work. : How could we save them all with just a little bottle of the antidote... : The antidote is concentrated. Merely a drop can neutralize the toxins. Mix it into the rain, then the humans can be saved. : It's not that simple. Who can make the sky rain... Summoner, why are you raising your hand? Oh! You can do it! : Yes, with a magic. But we need to have enough water. : That's easy. There is a sealed water tank in the factory. It's uncontaminated. I can show you the way- : It won't work. : Why? : Even if the rain contains the property of the antidote, the humans will still be turned into monsters as long as the brown rain doesn't stop. : What astute insight, my dear Jack. : 'Darn it! If someone could... No! There must be someone who can eliminate the brown rain in this town!' }} 1 times|to unlock Jack's Memories}} zh:連番激戰